Naruto's new life
by Ethanbest112
Summary: Read to find out


**HEY guys I want to say that this is my first Naruto/Percy Jackson story so give me a break. Enjoy the story.**

" This is it kit. " " I know Kyuubi. " " You ready ? " " Yea lets go." Just then the blonde haired whiskered Uzumaki finished the final piece of his seal and the portal opened. " We can finally leave this horrid place! " Said his immortal companion. " Yea finally. " He said as he looked around one final time. Then some people screamed. " Stop! " He turned to see the people he used to care about. Key word used to. " By order of the hokage you are not allowed to leave Naruto Uzumaki! " I will leave if I want to. It's not like you can stop me. I have surpassed every single one of you. " " What do you mean Naruto? Sasuke is stronger than you. " Said a certain pink haired fangirl. " Shut up wench! If your all powerful Sasuke is stronger than me how did I beat him into a coma getting him back! He even had his fully matured sharingan activated. " She said. " You got lucky! " " No I didn't bimbo! Now I'm leaving. Bye!" He jumped into the portal and was gone forever. Then the seal disappeared and the portal closed. There was no way to get him back.

Naruto's Pov

A second turned into an hour and I got majorly bored. I sat there doing nothing my mind blank. Until everything started getting brighter and brighter. I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was in the middle of a crater with kids of all ages surrounding me. Two walked up to me and they said " Hi, I'm Percy and this is Nico. " I said hi but they just looked confused and stared at me. They were about to ask another question but before they could a big roar of thunder echoed through the sky and a flash of lightning lit the sky. Then they appeared. In flashes of light 12 people arrived and looked angry. " Who has that power? " The one that looked in charge roared. All the kids pointed at me with guilt in their eyes. They looked at me like something bad was about to happen. So I stood up and walked toward them. I said " Hi. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. " Again all the campers looked at me with confusion. When one with shoes that had wings came up to me and spoke. " Hi Naruto. I'm Hermes. The god of messengers. Where are you from? " I replied. " I'm from a different dimension. In my old dimension I was a very powerful ninja. " " You mean like wears a black suit, uses a sword, and good at silent killing ninja? " Hermes asked. " We don't wear black suits, some of us use swords, and we don't always use the silent killing technique. " I replied. He nods understandingly. He then turns back to his companions and tells them what we were speaking about. They all stare at me with surprised faces. I finally decide to walk over and see what they're talking about. I walked closer and used my hearing ability to see what they're saying. " How is that possible? To come from another dimension. We can't even do that and we're gods. One questions. While others nod. They all finally start walking toward me. Hermes comes up to me and puts two fingers on my forehead and says. " You can now speak english young one. " I nodded and said. " Thank you. " He nods. Then one of the others speak. " Why have you come here? " I reply. " To escape from my cruel memories. " Everybody around me has a questioning face. Then shes says. " May I see your memories? " I answer. " Only some of them. Others I would like not to be touched. " She nods and puts two fingers on my forehead. I send her straight to my memories so Kurama doesn't get pissy. I watch her face as she goes through some of my worst memories. Tears slide down her cheeks as she then turns angry. She takes her fingers off my forehead and screams. " Those nasty little child beaters. They are lucky I'm not there to kill them myself! " All the others look at her like she's crazy. Then another beautiful woman comes up to me and I know what she wants so I nod. She puts her fingers on to my forehead then starts crying as she watches my memories. Then her fingers come off my forehead and she whispered. " Yet your heart is still so pure. "

**Cliffhanger! Ok guys tell me what you think and I don't want flames just comments on what you thought or want me to add later. **


End file.
